Ego: A Darkwing Duck Tale
by Solar Angels
Summary: Just a short story I wrote about Darkwing Duck and Megavolt. This is the first ever Darkwing Duck story I wrote. Its a little rough, but I still like it, I hope you do too.


"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the pen that runs out of ink right before a big exam! I am Darkwing Duck!"

Darkwing stepped out of the cloud of purple smoke, gas gun at the ready. Megavolt pressed himself up against the wall in a vain attempt to hide in the shadows of the warehouse.

"Give it up, Sparky! You have no where to go, except straight to jail!"

Megavolt's face clouded over in anger, sparks flew from his clenching fists.

"OOOOO!!! Don't call me Sparky! I hate it! Why can't I commit a little crime without you stopping me? Don't you have anything better to do!"

Darkwing shook his head, as he replied sharply, "What could be better than seeing you behind bars, Sparky."

"That was your last wisecrack, Deadmeat Duck!" Shrieking in rage, he leapt forward. "EAT WATTAGE AND FRY!!!!" An electrical blast shot out of his out stretched hands at Darkwing, who nimbly jumped out of the way.

"Sucker shot, Sparky! Now, suck gas, evil doer!"

A thick cloud of tear gas poured out of the small canister. Darkwing waited for the cloud to dissipate.

"I have you…now? Hey, where'd he go?"

Darkwing scratched his head, muttering some rather unprintable words in frustration. He was just about to give up, when something caught his eye. The grate covering the air duct system was lying on the floor and the opening was just large enough for a person to fit through.

"He's trying to pull my hat over my eyes by going through the air ducts. Well, too bad for him, no one escapes the Mighty Masked Mallard!"

He spun around on his heel, his cape billowing out behind him. Dashing into the next room, he was just in time to see Megavolt crawling out the other end.

"We have to rap this up soon, Megs, or I'll be late for dinner."

An evil smile passed across the super-villain's face as he asked innocently.

"What are you going to have?"

"What's it to you?" Darkwing snapped, a little dumbfounded.

"Because", Megavolt continued, "I was going to suggest ROAST DUCK!!!!"

Darkwing dove for the floor just as a bolt of electricity arched over his head, blasting a hole in the wall behind him.

"That's it! This ends now!" He snarled, through gritted teeth. The masked crusader leapt up into the air, coming down into a kick, which caught Megavolt in the chest, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"OW! I thought you hero types weren't suppose to resort to violence."

Darkwing hand cuffed him, tossed him, unceremoniously into the sidecar of the Ratcatcher, and took him down to the police station.

An hour later:

"Once again, Darkwing Duck, that glorious, dashing, not to mention, handsome, crime fighter saves his city from the deviously, devilish, plans of the formidable forces of evil. Yes, I, the Might Masked Mallard, purged the …"

"Attention Darkwing Duck! Can I interrupt your ego boosting for a few minutes!"

"Ah, Gos, I'm not finished with my self narrative, and it is not ego boosting, its just a healthy exaggeration of my self image."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Right, well, you'll have to finish your healthy, self narrative later or you'll be late for your date with Morgana. You've only got about twenty minutes."

"Nonsense" Darkwing flicked his wrist, glancing at his wristwatch, "I've got plenty of…OH MY GOSH!!! I've only got twenty minutes! Quick! Where's my clean suit?!?! Where are the theater tickets for Les Mallards?!?!"

"Chill, Dad, I laid your suit out on the bed and the theater tickets are on the hutch next to your wallet. You have just enough time to take a quick shower."

Darkwing gave his daughter a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks sweetie, where would I be without you."

"I often wonder the same the thing."

"Ha ha! Very funny! Well, I'm going to go get ready now. Just think, I can tell Morgana all about my glorious exploits over dinner."

He walked off down the hall, embellishing his story as he went. Gosalyn laughed, shaking her head, her pigtails waving from side to side, as she listened to her father inflating his ego.


End file.
